


Coup de Foudre

by AlyssSchwarz



Series: Always With a Reason [KamuKomaWeek 2018] [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssSchwarz/pseuds/AlyssSchwarz
Summary: Sólo cuando sus predicciones terminaban erróneas, eran los momentos en que Kamukura olvidaba por completo sus raíces y se sentía humano, perdiéndole la monotonía a la vida.





	Coup de Foudre

La lista de cosas que le desagradaban a Kamukura era más larga de las que le gustaban, y el color gris se encontraba en el primer grupo. Detestaba ese color representante de la emoción que experimentaba todo el tiempo, y no ayudaba el hecho de que Komaeda tuviera esa tonalidad en sus ojos. Debido a que eso le producía una confusión que no podía pasar desapercibida, aunque ya no le sorprendía que el suertudo fuera el _trickster_  de su razonamiento lógico; siempre quebraba sus predicciones en infinidad de añicos. Aparentemente, todo lo relacionado a ese muchacho de cabello de algodón y piel de nieve, lo conducirían a resultados que él nunca creería como posibilidad.

Incluso si sus orbes fueran portadores de ese matiz tan corriente y monótono, lo encandilaban, pues cada vez que Izuru se acercaba a Nagito, diminutas y preciosas estrellas se asomaban en sus iris.

Y en realidad, Kamukura desconocía si lo amaba, aunque ya se haya convertido en una acogedora costumbre el besarlo hasta enrojecer sus finos labios, y abrazarlo de forma protectora al mismo tiempo que refugiaba su cabeza en el pálido cuello ajeno cuando no hay miradas cercas y sólo son ellos dos.

No obstante, Komaeda adoraba también la mirada carmín del chico con cabellera de extensas noches amargas, le recordaba a la sangre que bombeaba su corazón y recorría sus venas. Además del rubor que decoraban sus mejillas cada vez que Izuru abrigaba sus delgadas manos. Un día al finalizar las clases, la lluvia caía sin intenciones de detenerse pronto, haciendo que ambos esperaran su finalización en el aula, pues ninguno poseía paraguas.

Kamukura fue quien redujo la distancia, ya que Nagito era adorablemente tímido y se quedaba con el cuerpo entumecido en su pupitre.

En esos instantes podría aparentar no quererlo, pero le era imposible ya que el tipo de mirada que le dedicaba, le hacía cosquillas en el alma. Al mismo tiempo que se escuchó un trueno en la lejanía, Izuru se da cuenta de que se ha equivocado una vez más con sus asunciones. El suertudo no tenía orbes grises, no del todo. Contemplándolos de manera meticulosa, notó los sutiles fragmentos de verde; eran como esmeraldas opacadas por el polvo que las cubría.

Y al asumir aquello, algo tibio, que le hiervía, temblaba en el interior de su pecho. Entonces, Izuru tomó la nívea mano del afortunado por tercera o quizás décima vez en el día, y una armónica risilla brotó de los labios de Nagito. Sólo cuando sus predicciones terminaban erróneas, eran los momentos en que Kamukura olvidaba por completo sus raíces y se sentía humano, perdiéndole la monotonía a la vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Segundo dia! El nombre de este fic es "Coup de Foudre" que se traduce como "golpe de relampago", es una expresión francesa que se usa cuando alguien se enamora de forma inmediata, es algo asi como "amor a primera vista". Lo que quiere decir que Kamu se enamora de los ojos de Ko cuando los ve bien <3


End file.
